


In The Quiet Lake, Devils Stir

by Zeru



Category: Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeru/pseuds/Zeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would have never thought of it. He had this air about him, something that made me wonder whether there is more to him than meet the eye. Maybe that was what drew me to him in the first place – the mystery, the desire to strip him to his naked soul, the wish to understand him beyond what others saw. He was the first man that stirred this raw interest in me. What I did not yet know was that this man, Norman Reedus himself, would become my undoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback and I love comments. So please, if you like my work, do say so. Also, I don't mind requests at times. Hit me up @ Zerulius on Twitter or Tumblr.

Soft, soothing voice.

Words, barely audible, reaching right into the inside of my own soul.

\- You have to keep your eyes closed, sweet one. – He whispers, lips so close to my ears I can feel the heat of his mouth radiating onto my over-sensitized skin.

I would have never thought of it. He had this air about him, something that made me wonder whether there is more to him than meet the eye. Maybe that was what drew me to him in the first place – the mystery, the desire to strip him to his naked soul, the wish to understand him beyond what others saw. He was the first man that stirred this raw interest in me. What I did not yet know was that this man, Norman Reedus himself, would become my undoing.

I hold on to the coarse, starched white sheets desperately, trying to keep my breathing under control. The truth is, however, I lost that control long ago. A breathy moan pushes past my lips as his lips lock on my earlobe, gently tugging, his teeth locking on it a second later. Through the thick layer of desire that is covering my brain right now, I can hear Norman chuckle softly.

\- You’re so responsive. It’s irresistible. – He traces his way across my check with his lips, barely touching me, and I can sense every nerve in my body tense. His lips brush against mine softly and I exhale sharply, making him chuckle once more. His kiss is slow, almost too slow, torturing me. I want to get my fingers into his hair and push him down on me, but I am still sane enough to remember that I promised to behave, lest I want to be tied. – You’re so ready, and we still have such a long time to get there.

I can feel him lift himself up on his elbow and brush a strand hair from my forehead. He is tantalizingly slow in his actions. I can almost feel him staring at my body, needles prickling on my skin where his eyes watch it, registering every tremor, every muscle contraction, every tiny goose bump. I desperately wish I could open my eyes, but I don’t want to spoil the moment, to spoil this closeness I’ve never felt before. I can feel him shift on the bed and some moments later his body is pressing down against mine as he straddles my lap.

That is when Norman starts running his fingers down my body, starting at my neck, tracing unknown patterns and lines into my skin. I can feel a burning trail where his fingers are moving, every ounce of me trembling at anticipation of where he would move next. He draws circles around my breasts, spiraling in around each one slowly, barely touching me, yet touching me too much at the same time. He stops when he reaches my hard nipple, instead starting to move his hands in together until I can feel his fingers between my breasts, resting.

\- Your skin is so soft. – He says quietly, as if a loud word would break something that has been building up around us for the past hour.

His hands start moving again, fingers tracing the underside of my breasts, moving over my chest, finger to rib, swaying in and out from the center of my body. He stops again when he reaches my belly, removing his hands from me before tracing a line with one finger down to my core. I’m nearly shaking and he lets out a soft laugh as he watches my stomach muscles contract and tremble at his touch. I am almost at the point of begging him to do something, anything, because I can’t take this slow, sweet torture anymore. He rocks his hips once against me, and I feel his own arousal slide against my core. I can hear him let out a rugged breath, but he collects himself straight away.

His fingers are on my skin again, this time tracing my sides, making every muscle along the way shake at the touch. I am almost losing my breath now, almost forgetting how my lungs work, and my inhales and exhales come out of me with breathy moans and whimpers as I clutch onto the sheets tighter, curling my toes in ecstasy I have never experienced before. Once he reaches his own legs resting around my sides he takes his hands off me again, and my body tries to follow them involuntarily as he chuckles and pushes me down gently.

I can hear my heart beating in my ears, all my blood rushing to the one place in me he has not yet touched. Having my eyes closed made me so sensitive to touch, and I can feel him pressing against me, his body weight the most delicious strain on my body.

\- Please. – It’s a whisper, I’m not even sure I made any sound, but Norman hears it. Or maybe he catches my lips moving, and my body quivering under him.

He lies down on top of me as my plea is followed by another moan, resting his elbows on my sides, and taking my face into his hands. His thumbs brush against my cheeks and he is drinking in every feature of my flushed face, my half-open mouth, my closed eyes, my flaring nostrils as I inhale his smell – musk and cigarettes – with the full force of my lungs. Rid of eyesight, my other senses are trying to compensate not being able to see him.

\- You’re beautiful. – He whispers against my lips, his breath hot and damp. I moan in response and lick my parched lips before Norman’s lips meet mine in a sweet, passionate kiss that gets rougher by second, his hands pressing harder into my cheeks. He breaks away from the kiss abruptly, moving his mouth down to my neck, licking and sucking at it. His tongue finds my pulse and his teeth lock on it. I nearly howl at the sensation, at his sudden change of mood, at his roughness as he rolls off me and his right hand moves down my body, pressing me into the bed.

His mouth is moving lower, leaving bite marks and wet trails behind it, until he reaches my breasts. His tongue laps at nipple, and I’m bending into the touch, but his hand pushes me down. I moan as he bites down on the side of my breast before licking the sore spot, and proceeds doing the same to my nipple. His hand makes its way down to my burning core, and he glides his fingers over my slit. My hips follow him as his palm moves away, seconds before I can feel it slap down on my center with enough power to make me let out a tiny cry.

\- Behave, sweet one. – He breathes the words against my skin and I can feel them get imprinted into it. His mouth is on me again, biting and sucking at my breasts as his fingers slide into me, scissoring and swirling inside. – You’re so hot in there. And so ready for me. Look at how controlled you are, sweet one. But how much more can you take? How much more can you take before you start begging me to fuck you into the bed? – Norman’s words are followed by a rough laugh, his mood completely changed from the gentle soul he was minutes before.

He is growling against my skin, his fingers speeding up and slowing down, driving me insane as I try to regain my composure, try not to give in to him so fast. But I am long gone, my body longing for his so desperately that I bend into his touch, begging, pleading for him to take me, to make me his, to make me see stars.

\- Please. – I think I can feel sweat rolling down my face as I keep on repeating the only word burned into my mind right now, the only one that matters at this moment. – Please.

He obliges me, moving up on the bed and spreading my legs as his sits between them, holding them open. I am shaking, my fingers hurting from clutching the sheets so tight.

\- Open your eyes. – Calm, soothing voice again, the animal that was in him gone as fast as it appeared. I open my eyes, squinting at the soft lights in the room, locking my gaze with his. Norman smiles at me, a tiny half-smile, almost lost somewhere in the corner of his lips. He moves closer to me and slides himself inside of me. My mouth opens in a silent, lost moan, my eyelids flutter and my whole self is now concentrated in the single point where our bodies connect.

He starts moving, slowly, his breathing unsteady as he tries to keep his own calm, but I can feel his fingers clutching tighter on my ankles. In working me up to this point, he worked himself up too, and I watch his face carefully. Norman is biting his lower lip, as if trying to stop any sounds from coming out of his mouth, but his eyes are saying more than anything. He stares me down as he fastens his pace, lying down on top of me and burying his face in my neck. I wrap my legs around him, moving towards him with every thrust, feeling the spring in my stomach get tighter with every single move he makes. Norman’s hot breath is burning the skin on my neck, and I try to hold my own breath as I try to listen to his moans and sighs, to remember them, to store them forever in my memory. His movements get more and more ragged as he holds me tighter to him, his fingers on my ass, his nails digging into sensitive skin.

\- Mine. – He moans out and I nod frantically, feeling the spring in my stomach get released, bending my back under him, screaming his name out as I see starts and galaxies spin around me. Norman finds his release on top of mine, holding me down, teeth locking painfully on my neck as he tries to stifle his moan.

I lie under him, still shaking, as he lifts his head up and rests his forehead against mine. We lie there, breathing, our lips brushing, for minutes. When I finally open my eyes I feel his blue sleepy stare into my soul.

\- Mine. – He whispers again, planting a soft kiss on the corner of my lips before rolling off me and tugging me on my side. I wrap my leg around his middle, and rest my head against his shoulder as I close my eyes. I can feel his fingers caressing my hair, and for the first time in my life I don’t feel repulsed by the touch. I kiss his chest in appreciation and he presses his lips against my forehead, half-turning, wrapping me in his arms.

As I fall asleep, I remember something I’ve heard long ago from someone wise. They say that in the quiet lake, devils stir. Norman might have been gentle and careful most of the time, but there are devils in him. Devils he let out as he growled against my skin. Devils I want to get to know on a more personal level.


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers. Honey dripping down my spine.

I am standing in front of a mirror, looking at myself. Seeing myself for the first time – vulnerable, yielding, willing. I stare into my own eyes, searching them for the cold heart I once had, for the rationality that lead me through my life, for the shield that covered my emotions. But it is not there anymore. Instead, there is fire, tamed by him.

Norman is watching me. Carefully. Like a cat waiting for its prey – lurking on the periphery of my vision. His eyes are half-closed, his body relaxed as he leans against the wall. I stare at myself. He moves. I can sense him as he stands behind my back - not touching me – but I can feel the heat radiating off his body. My eyelids flutter as I take a ragged breath. Norman moves closer. His hands find their way onto my waist, his lips press against the back of my head.

I stare into the mirror, enchanted. Unable to move, unable to look away. Our eyes meet in the mirror.

Whispers. His voice promising me the world.

His voice coos and calms as a scarf covers my eyes. He makes me feel him. He takes away my eyesight so that I am forced to feel everything with more intensity than I can comprehend. I take a deep breath.

Hot lips on my neck. Hot hands on my chest. Norman’s fingers brush over the top button of my shirt.

One he whispers, ripping it off. His breath scalding against my skin.

Two. Lips locking onto a bruise he left last night.

Three. Tongue swirling around my pulse.

Four. Teeth biting into my neck.

Five. His lips now against my ear.

Six he breathes as the silk of my shirt slides onto the floor.

Breathe, I tell myself. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Teeth locking onto my earlobe. Breath gets stuck in my lungs.

Norman’s hands – harsh, hot, giving – glide down to my skirt. Click-click-click of the zipper. Ruffle of layers. A black pool at my legs as the skirt falls. Cold air wrapping around me as Norman moves away. I count. One. Two. Three. On four his naked chest is pressed against my back. His hands lie on my waist. His forehead leans against the back of my head. I can hear him breathe. Slowly.

His hands start moving up. Inch by inch, fingers barely brushing my skin, leaving a burning trail behind them. They come to rest on my breasts.

Whispers. Do you trust me?

I breathe out a yes. One of his hands disappears off my body. Swish. Cold steel pressing against my skin. Sliding up my ribcage, sliding between my breasts, under my bra. I stop breathing. Norman’s lips press against my cheek. The blade twists and I can feel the dull end press into my skin. Norman starts pushing it away from my body. I can hear the ripping of lace and cotton as my bra surrenders to the sharpness of the knife.

The blade disappears. Norman’s hands are back on my chest, pushing my bra aside as it limply falls to the ground. I shiver as the cool air meets my aroused nipples. Norman’s hands cup my breasts as he stands closer to me, pressing his body into mine. I can feel his arousal through the denim of his jeans. He breathes slowly, his exhales burning into my cheek. I press myself into him. A small moan escapes his lips.

His hands tighten their grip on my breasts, clenching almost painfully, a shiver running through his body as he fights to regain his control. His grip lightens only to move his fingers. Norman’s fingers start pulling and swirling around my nipples, working them to the state of acute delicious pain, pulling on them so hard that loud, shameless moans escape my lips. His teeth are one my shoulder and he bites down hard, almost breaking the delicate skin, growling. Gnawing on me as if he was an animal.

The blade returns, ice cold against my feverish skin, sliding down my stomach, down to the lace covering my dignity. The blade slides in, moving around to the side. His fingers tighten again on my breast as he pulls the blade and one side of my panties snaps. The second side follows seconds after. Norman’s knee slides between my legs, pushing them open, letting the useless cloth fall away. I can hear the clink of the knife falling to the floor as the hand holding it lets go and moves up, ripping the scarf away from my eyes. I stare at myself in the mirror – naked, barely breathing, shaking. Bruises blossoming on my neck and shoulder where his teeth were.

I look into Norman’s eyes. They are wild. His nostrils are flaring as he stares at me – and I see an animal inside of him, hungry and wanting. I shiver at the sight.

Do you trust me? Whispers the beast to the beauty as his claws tear away her gown.

Norman pushes me into the mirror and makes a quick work of his jeans. He’s growling, his breath heavy, his pupils blown so wide I can’t see the blue in his eyes. He pulls me back with enough force to knock out a moan out of me as my back crashes into his chest. He takes my hair into his fist and lands his second hand on my back, pushing me until I’m arched. His hard-on rubs against my ass as his grip in my hair tightens. His other hand moves from my back to my neck as he pushes into me – fast, hard, primal. I scream out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He growls as I clench my walls around him.

Do you trust me? The beast breathes out as he glances upon the cream of the beauty’s skin.

I trust him, I breathe, I trust him so much I let him decide when I take my own breath. His fingers clench around my neck, taking it away, and release back, letting my inhale. He pushes in and out of me fast, desperate, his movements ragged and uneven. I can feel the pressure curling inside of me with every stroke, my body shaking. I can feel his heat. I can feel him.

Norman’s hands move and grab mine, pressing my palms flat against the mirror as he pounds into me. He leans his chest forward, his face next to mine, his tongue trailing a wet path up my cheek and onto my brow. He turns his eyes to the mirror, looking into mine. I stare at him, moaning, pleading, my eyes wide.

His movements get more and more uneven and he is moaning, whispering obscenities to me. His hands slide down to my hips, gripping me, his nails digging into my skin. He pulls me back as he pushes forward, once, twice, until I feel something explode inside of me. My vision gets blurred as I moan out his name and moan out words of love and belonging.

My own name escapes his lips as he pushes forward once more before collapsing onto his knees, pressing his forehead against me. I breathe heavily, slowly coming down from the skies. Norman turns me around and pulls me down to my knees, on his level. His nuzzles his nose against mine and I smile tiredly, amazed by the swift change between the wild and the gentle he seems to be able to do every time. His lips press against my softly.

Mine. Whispers the beast as he watches the beauty sleep.


End file.
